Generally, a laundry machine removes diverse contaminants attached to clothes and bedclothes, using an emulsification function of a detergent, friction and impact functions of water flows generated in accordance with a pulsator or a drum, etc. A full-automatic laundry machine, which has recently been developed, automatically performs a cycle including a washing course, a rinsing course, a spin-drying course, etc., without requiring an operation by a user in the middle of the cycle.
Recently, demand for drum type laundry machines has gradually increased. The drum type laundry machine can reduce the total height thereof, as compared to a pulsator type laundry machine, in which a washing tub rotates in an upright state. Also, in the drum type laundry machine, there is little or no problem of twisting of laundry and formation of a large amount of wrinkles in laundry.
Hereinafter, a structure of the above-mentioned drum type laundry machine will be briefly described. The drum type laundry machine is mainly divided into a body cabinet, which forms an outer appearance of the laundry machine, a tub arranged inside the body cabinet and supported by dampers and springs, to store wash water, and a cylindrical drum arranged inside the tub, to contain laundry. The drum receives a driving force from a driver, to wash the laundry loaded in the drum.
The drum type laundry machine having the above-mentioned structure inevitably generates vibration due to a rotating force of the drum, eccentricity of laundry loaded in the drum, etc. generated when the drum rotates to wash and spin-dry the laundry. The vibration generated during the rotation of the drum is outwardly transmitted via the tub and cabinet.
In order to prevent the vibration transmitted from the drum to the tub from being transmitted to the cabinet, springs and dampers are essentially provided between the tub and the cabinet to damp and reduce the vibration transmitted to the tub.
Meanwhile, in most cases, the above-mentioned drum type laundry machine is not installed in a separate state, but is installed in a state of being combined with the existing installation environment (for example, a sink environment or a built-in environment). To this end, the drum type laundry machine must have a limited size meeting the installation environment of the laundry machine.
Furthermore, in the above-mentioned drum type laundry machine, there is a limitation in varying the inner structure of the laundry machine due to the spring and damper structure provided to reduce vibration between the tub and the cabinet. Also, changing the size of the drum type laundry machine itself is limited because the installation environment of the laundry machine is limited.
Meanwhile, active research and development are being conducted to achieve an increase in the washing capacity of a laundry machine, and thus to achieve an increase in washing amount and an enhancement in user convenience. In the existing drum type laundry machine, however, there is considerable difficulty in increasing the size of the tub for an increase in washing capacity.
To this end, development of laundry machines having various structures capable of achieving an increase in washing capacity is required.